


Who would you kiss?

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ciasty who wanted: I would love Slash involving the whole 'I find your behavior reprehensible.'-incident or the fact that, when Mark was asked, who of the guys he would like to kiss on the show, he named Richard or Character Bleed with Crowley wanting to break open Purgatory, because angels, who get killed are sent there and he wants Gabriel back (sort of actors fixing the story line for their characters kind of thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would you kiss?

Richard stared at Mark with a raised brow and then started laughing. 

“He found my behavior reprehensible AND he sounded like he wants to bang me!” Richard said as the whole crowd started laughing, and when he saw the smug smirk on Mark’s face he knew….Oh god he knew the other man actually did as Mark raised his eyebrow at Richard and Richard facepalmed. The whole audience was laughing and Richard was more than…intrigued as he just stared at Mark.

“Dude!” Was all he could say and the Audience was just laughing. He knew that there were crazies out there that would read so much more into this than there actually was. They went through the rest of the panel in a breeze of taunting an innuendo. Mark was asked who he would kiss by Richard and Mark looked straight at Richard and replied.

“Why you of course,” Was his reply and Richard’s brows shot up as the crowd went wild and yelled for them to kiss and Richard started to back away and yet after a moment he stopped and eyed Mark who was watching him.

“Oh what the hell?” Richard shrugged and he saw an evil smirk go across Mark’s face and the other man came over to Richard, grabbed him and pulled him in and kissed him. On the lips. And he was trying to tongue him! 

Hell Richard’s brain had turned to mush the instant Mark had locked lips with him and hell Richard’s resistance was melting away as the crowd cheered them on and Mark pulled away and looked at the shock on Richard’s face and Mark just looked away and started to back up and Richard grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

“Who said you could leave?” He said in a low growl of a voice that went clearly over Mark’s microphone and he pulled Mark back and kissed him heatedly on the lips, he couldn’t help the arousal he felt as every single fan in the room was cheering. When Mark seemed to get that Richard wanted this, he started kissing back and Richard tugged Mark closer. 

Needless to say afterwards when they were at the hotel bar, everyone was talking and Jared came over to them with Jensen and both men were smirking.

“so, Richard, Mark we heard in our panel that you two were kissing?” Jensen said with a grin as Richard felt a blush heating his face and Jared nudged him.

“So, what did he taste like?” he asked Richard as Mark’s eyes widened and Richard gave a trickster-like smirk.

“I don’t know, what didn’t he taste like? That’s what you should be asking,” He said with a slyness he got from playing Gabriel.

“He tasted like butterscotch and caramel,” Mark answered when Jared asked him and Richard blinked.

“Really?” He asked and Mark nodded as Richard took a swig of his whiskey to try and calm his nerves.

“I think you two are going to be remembered for this for a long time,” Jared said with a grin before messing up Richard’s hair. Richard looked to Mark and both started drinking. 

The game was to see who could get the other aroused first. Mark won and the fans in the bar got them to kiss again and this time the two did it happily, their intoxicated minds not giving a shit anymore, they just wanted to do what made them happy. And apparently kissing each other made them extremely happy.


End file.
